


Love with a Goddess

by David_Berkowitz



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I will add more characters in my story, My mind and my will, alternative universe, shape the world as I want.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/David_Berkowitz/pseuds/David_Berkowitz
Summary: Themistocles the Young, lived in a deep void in existence. But the void will cease to exist in the hands of a goddess
Relationships: Kassandra/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter One.

A man with a deep emptiness. So it is Themistocles the Younger.

Name in honor of the legitimate man of the people of Athens who fell out of favor for his pride.

He was always aware of what lay before him, and disgusted with the meanness that existed among humans from the top to the bottom of the barrel, Themistocles sought to be the exception to the rule.

Born into a family of farmers and hunters, Themistocles has always had very intimate contact with nature, allowing him a perception of the environment beyond other people, increasingly highlighting his physical performance. Sometimes he hunted to face the fiercest beings of nature, even waiting to confront mythological beasts like the Nemean Lion. When he returned home, he would appear with bruises, scratches, bites, abrasions, but would always return with the carcass or the skin of the beast. And with his hunting skills, along with his unique vision, Themistocles managed to bring a well-made skin and part of the carcass of a black bear at the expense of a killer scratch on his abdomen.

In the plains, miles around Athens, Themistocles strengthened physically and mentally through the adversities of nature and in a rudimentary combat routine in sword and bow handling, he broadened his reflexes, successfully defeating assailants and even toppled a Athenian deserter light soldier, who broke into his farm to steal a horse. Then the Army of Athens, learned of the event and the deserter soldier had been punished and Themistocles ended up joining as the new light soldier of the Athenian army. Although he did not want to get involved in petty disputes in which innocent people died for political, I had no choice, but the state would confiscate my family's simple farm, and not wanting to lose the home of his parents and their childhood,Themistocles reluctantly adhered well in the midst of the Peloponnesian war.

Themistocles had scarce training, especially in these times of war. The Athenian military didn't really reach the feet of the Spartan army in technical terms of militarism and combat, he was even impressed that this war lasted all this time with this weak, substanceless training.

He soon realized that to survive in this war, he needed to do it wherever and be another conventional soldier. In hours of training and out of training, he further elevated his skills with his Xiphos. And not only that,Themistocles obtained in hidden material suitable for training with Dory spears, with orthodox tactics and other special tactics that would require for extreme situations. Over time, Themistocles stood out among the other recruits in the Athenian army, drawing the attention of their superiors with their physical and academic performance. And he established himself undefeated in the confrontation between Xiphos, in the handling with the Dory and especially in hand-to-hand combat. And according to his superiors' stories, they said that Themistocles could defeat a patrol of Spartan hoplites by himself.

But what made it impossible Themistocles to advance in the ranks of the Athens army was his acidic remarks, scathing criticisms from battle formations to indifferent acts to the point at which the Peloponnesian war will end.

"This is right in a fight..."

"What good brings for those who really need..."

"It will help real people and not people mounted on drachmas..."

"How much pomp for someone who wouldn't sent a hoplite sword by cutting off his head..." 

"We are really fucked having this useless aristocracy to guide us..." 

"It sucks to hear these pompous motherfuckers making us lead to their own death..."

"This war is only who steals more drachmas from those without punishment and at the cost of a bloodbath..."

No matter how many lashes gave him for his insolence or how many days of confinement to bread and water made him rot, nothing shut his chaotic words of indifference to his displeasure with life itself. This made it impossible to promote to Themistocles for a larger military post for his ferine language, not that it mattered to him. And as if it wasn't enough to punish him for his transgressions. The military command of Athens had sent him to fight in one of the most dangerous territories of the entire Peloponnese war...

The Boeotia.

Themistocles had lost count of the number of clashes his patrol had already faced from his transfer to Boeotia, the number of times he was wounded with melee blows from his beocians enemies, before his temporary alliance with Athens and an even greater number of times than Themistocles he flirted with death in clashes with Sparta's Army a well-trained institution and His scars to him were proud marks of his unparalleled abilities and his survival instinct in battle. His assignments in battle did not go unnoticed by his superiors. For his bravery in combat and his organization in causing the highest number of casualties among the enemy, Themistocles had been promoted to lead an Athenian patrol on reconnaissance missions, but Themistocles ended up disillusioned that he cared little about this promotion. The crisis of its existence was further facilitated during the Peloponnesian War.

"What a promotion, worth less than a gram of this land forgotten by the gods."

"You have no way Themistocles, now resolve to blaspheme against the gods as well. You really don’t has no desire to live," said a Greek military man in equivalence of Themistocles.

"We are fighting a war that does not concern us, which only brings only disgrace that blessing, bleeding and bathing in blood to fill the back of a few with drachmas,'' retorted Themistocles.

"Be very careful Themistocles, it was for this comments as soon as it ended up in this meat shredder that is Boeotia, here every day will be the last day for anyone, enemies or us."

"What I had already said to my superiors was much worse than that, just as I said to everyone, I just don't give a damn, because we're not leaving the place as military, we'll continue the same bags of meat on the front line in all the meat shredders in this war."

"Surely you have no way even Themistocles, after all what you want in your life that does not live like everyone else?" 

"I sincerely wanted to make love to a goddess of Olympus, that is my only wish in my life."

The soldier almost fell from where he was sitting upon hearing the desire of Themistocles the Younger to have sex with a the Olympian goddess, Themistocles really was a demented in the line of death, for it did not mind facing only the wrath of men but the wrath of the gods in professing this sacrilege.

"How dare you wish to desecrate the gods with your unmeasured lust? You'll end up like Ixion on the Wheel of Tartar."

"I don't think Ixion wants to share his wheel with me, and I don't like to share desire or punishment with anyone.”

"The gods will still punish you with fury for coveting those above all of us, not just you but those who are at your side. Everyone will pay for their sacrilege," countered its equivalent.

"If that means fulfilling my desire to have an Olympian in my arms, then fuck it all up," ended Themistocles.

"You know what, stay away from me, I won't get involved with you when you get what you deserve from, and you better hold that tongue if you don't want to get beat up or lose your tongue or your head," the soldier warned.

"Seriously? And who would be the loveless to life and imbecile who would dare to try to shut up and try to decapitate me? The most that being would know is to leave with broken arms and a broken leg, that if I'm in a good mood," he reciprocated Themistocles.

The Athenian military did not retort him, because he knew well the stories in the Athenian training camp about the prowess of Themistocles in combat. Just as his combat prowess in his incursions into The Boeotia, in the personal action that fought a Spartan patrol alone, may be mythological legends, but their deeds reached the ranks of the Army of Sparta, bearing the nickname:

“The Argonaut.”

The fact is that Themistocles the Younger has never had sex with any woman by self-imposition. Themistocles has Pygmalion complex, always questioned disillusioned the so-called qualities of the women of the world, from commoners to princesses, none of them gave him pleasure and love his presence, Themistocles did not feel physical attraction to the earthly women, and felt that the goddesses themselves were untouched to the impurities of humans, much more than the male gods themselves.

Hera, the goddess of fertility and marriage of all living beings.

Pallas Athena, the goddess of the wisdom of craftsmanship and wise war.

Aphrodite, the goddess of love, beauty and sexuality.

Artemis, the goddess of hunting, desert, wildlife, moon and chastity.

Themistocles admired them for their patronage, for their significance, as well as the beauty and perfection of the deities thus shaped by nature and captured by the best wise artists blessed by Athena, by the righteous blessed with the faithfulness of Hera, the passionate under the blessing of the true love of Aphrodite, and the tenacious and natural hunters bathed in the blessing of Artemis moonlight.

But Themistocles did not serve any of the goddesses who admired them, for it was earthly enough to hurt the virtue of what they defended. Then, through his Pygmalion complex, Themistocles had shaped a kind of Olympian deity that maintained Hera's faithfulness, Athena's wisdom, Afrodite's true love, and Artemis' independence.

Themistocles the Younger Did you know that this special deity will never exist in nature's terms, but it will always exist in the "Argonaut" mind.

"I will still touch the sky with my goddess in my arms."

***

Daydreams and wishes aside, Themistocles still had his duty to Athens to fulfill, a duty imposed against his will. After Helios' duty was fulfilled at dawn, Themistocles and his subordinates prepared to turn in the night patrol and in search of the local enemies, or the same Spartan patrol that broke out in dark lands, or some of the champions consecrated in The Boeotia, not that anyone other than the "Argonaut" was able to fight alone or in groups to end, be torn apart as prey to the cruel predator, but felt safer when Themistocles was at his side, they thought he had redistributed his ability and will if you're with a name like him.

His patrol had traveled the geography and vegetation of Boeotia, crawling through the forests and natural clearings, and with no sign of hostile action against the Athenians. But this did not inhibit the natural senses for the all of Themistocles, he was always on alert while others lowered their guard, a pure foolish carelessness considering the savagery and carnage of the man-eating land among the Mediterranean.

But behold, out of nowhere, Themistocles hears a firm wooden break, near where his Athenian patrol is.

"Watch out your fools! Raise your shields, looks like there's some action to the northeast. In formation!" Themístocles ordered his men.

At an accelerated pace, his men lined up their equipment, going into training to track and combat what they can judge a threat, according to the decision of their leader. 

Themistocles led the patrol toward the northeast, toward a clearing between native trees that interferes with military formation. Then in the middle of the clearing, Themistocles found a silhouette of a warrior breaking the wood of a heavy, dry tree and a more unusual detail is that this warrior was breaking the wood with his bare hands as if it had been nothing.

Then a peculiar sensation ran through his body, a nervous coldness in place of his usual emptiness in his soul. The same coldness he felt when he faced his first lone beast, when he faced that athenian soldier deserter.

The same coldness you feel when you open your eyes to a new day.

The teetric coldness of living...

"Stay where you are and keep your training, I'll check for who it might be."

One of his subordinates wanted to retorify...

"We must be united, there may be more than this warrior, one soldier is not enough."

Then Themistocles quickly turned his head to the soldier who questioned him.

"Don't question me, I'll check the threat for myself if instead of all of us, rather a dead soldier than more than one dead, someone else to question me?"

The light soldier who questioned him and the other soldiers under his command did not mention a single word.

"All right so stand guard for any hostile action," Themístocles ended.

Cautious steps led their leader towards the supposed warrior who was in the clearing, only to Themistocles have one more surprise...

The imposing and manly figure was actually a woman.

And not just a woman, the most beautiful and voluptuous of women.

A face well made and shaped as the most beautiful classic statues of the goddesses that Themistocles admires her, possessing a silky light olive skin marked by marcative scars, true evidence as the warrior who is real.

Just like his body and perfectly athletic and attractive, adorned by his golden armor in a fabric of pure ivory, but that did not inhibit the most beautiful firm and voluptuous legs that Themistocles had put his eyes on his wonder.

His stupor was suddenly cut...

"Do you dare interrupt the stillness of my training, mortal?", a voracious female voice came out of the lips of the imposing warrior.

"I am Themistocles the Younger, leader of the Athens Army Patrol in The Boeotia and under this authority, I order you to identify yourself now."

"Are you wanting to give orders to a goddess? You will pay dearly for your blasphemy, sassy mortal," shouted the warrior.

"You're nothing but an arrogant warrior taken by the stupor, but I'll wake up from your madness," ended Themistocles by drawing his Xiphos and raising his guard from his shield.

"I will wash your blasphemy with your blood on my blade, Malaka!" the warrior had finished and thus advanced with ferocity to the well-prepared leader.  
The warrior's unusual sword had hit violently under the shield of Themistocles, and that caused him to retreat with blow after striking blow from his cutting weapon that looked more like a mace with the overwhelming force that the combatant imposed on her.

But Themistocles didn't stay down, as he retreated left his right foot further back and in a very strong thrust, the leader advanced everything to the warrior using the shield and retreated her far away from him. Then Themistocles took the initiative and attacked the warrior with her Xiphos in probable usual body blind spots.

But surprisingly, the combatant easily defended all my attacks with only her long sword. Your reflexes are far sharper than mine, as if you knew what I was going to do without ever having crossed our eyes before.

But the Argonaut would not surrender without imposing a good fight and by sheer determination employed a serious defense to the attacks of their tormentor.

Then Themistocles handled the shield and guided his enemy's sword to a blind spot to his, and in a quick move, he gave his Xiphos in the abdomen of the golden armor, leaving an apparent crack in the armor of the misthios.

Her opponent noticed the crack in her armor and then became really angry.

"Damn malaka, you ruined my armor, now you won't be forgiven.

The angry combatant advanced on Themistocles, while he raised defensive posture for his frontal attack.

But to the surprise of the leader of the patrol, the combatant instead of a frontal attack, ended up giving him a feint and set off to the blind spot of his defense and with strength and class, the misthios hit his foot in the right leg of Themistocles, causing him to destabilize. Felt her defense crumble, or lead to raise her shield, but at an astonishing speed, the enraged combatant holds an edge of her enemy's shield and strikes a Themistocles with the back of her forearm, which made her stagger like a drunk, until he lost his balance and fell on the clearing floor.

And when falling from the ground, there is an excess of light soldiers, ready to attack the divine warrior, barely realizing what was walking towards the man-eating land.

"Oh more fresh meat to sacrifice in my divinity. What a delight," she said with a sadistic smile on her feminine face.

Then, a macabre woman advanced on the light soldiers, his sacrificial tusks.

One of the soldiers attacking him with his Dory spear, but she dodges and then breaks one end of the launches with her long sword and with speed pierced in the neck of the same soldier, causing him to drown in his own blood, another light soldier he advanced with his shield, pushing it, but the soldier did not keep his guard steady and misthios tore his shield with a powerful blow from his sword and severed the soldier's arms, making him howl in agony.

And yet another Athenian military man advanced in an attempt to give up his Xiphos in the incarnate deity, but it broke that soldier's arm and pierced his liver with that soldier's sword held in his broken arm.

"Your sacks of rotten meat, feel the wrath of Deimos," snapped the warrior with the grim name.

Themistocles he had listened carefully to the diabolical cry of his name, only more than petrified with shock when he saw that mythological being exterminating his subordinates. But there was still an even more hidden feeling that petrified him even more ...

The feeling of passion.

Themistocles observes with passion and admiration the wrath of the gods, in the form of that voluptuous woman, tearing living beings to pieces with dexterity and divine brutality.

And in his mind he realized that this was his last night as a living being, and he made up his mind.

"Today I will have this Olympian goddess in my arms."

And when he returned to himself, he saw Deimos repeatedly striking the military man who had questioned him about facing him alone with his blade, and he was staggering grotesquely like a lifeless doll. Until the fierce deity threw a powerful punch that sent him crashing to the ground.

And the last light Athenian soldier alive was a frightened bystander, seeing his colleagues being slaughtered without mercy, and in a panic attack, he ran out of the clearing, but Deimos was not going to hate that prea escape and took the pointed part of the Dory spear that she he broke and threw it like a dagger, thus hitting the back of the frightened soldier's head, and walked to the soldier's body and stabbed his head several times with the tip of the spear.

Themistocles got up slowly and stumbled to the corners. He was a witness to an unparalleled carnage that he had not witnessed even with the spartan hoplites. But in his mind he cared little for each of the fallen Athenians, they did not know them well and always took their distance for my blasphemy.

The only thing that was on my mind, was to fulfill my last will on my last night on Earth.

Themistocles held his Xiphos firmly and walked resolutely towards bloody armor misthios. Deimos watched towards the leader and raised his long sword, anxious to obtain his last conquest.

Deimos and his opponent struck their swords, causing a strident echo of metals everywhere and so we continued to duel on our blades with pure vigor and fury. Over time, Deimos began to take advantage of Themistocles his physical vigor superior to mine, and the predictable happened.

Deimos disarmed Themistocles, who was overloaded with his injuries, and misthios taking advantage of his low guard, lifted his shapely leg and kicked the leader in the chest and Themistocles staggered and came back to the ground with sudden shortness of breath in your lungs.

Deimos was standing, imposing on Themistocles, in a posture to deliver the fatal blow to me, and with his characteristic sadistic smile he said:

"Are you ready to die at the hands of a goddess, Malaka?"

Themistocles did not answer and just turned his head to the side in exhaustion and without caring, Deimos raised his long sword to strike him, when before that, Themistocles saw a wooden rod that was of a spear Dory from a dead light soldier and with all the strength that aida had, the leader swung the rod and hit the side of Deimos' knee, causing her to lose her balance and fall to her knees. And taking advantage of the opportunity, Themistocles disarmed Deimos with his foot and then got up and slammed his fist into Deimos' attractive face, in a desperate act of personal challenge.

Deimos then stood up and ran his hand over his bleeding mouth, and then tasted his blood in an erotic and delicious way. And making another sadistic smile said to Themistocles:

"Anyway, a real enemy. A human that lasted more than five minutes with me. Let's show you what else you can do, mortal."

Accepting his challenge, Themistocles tried to strike a crusader in the face of Deimos, but his forearm was held tightly by the divine warrior, Themistocles tried to strike her with the other arm, but Deimos struck him in the chest as Themistocles‘s own arm, making the blood cough, and then struck his stomach, liver, and kidney. Themistocles was standing only because of his iron will.

And in a final act of challenge, Themistocles a circular kick to Deimos' temple with the few forces he had, making Deimos stagger slightly, but with no apparent effect.

We quickly regained consciousness, punched Themistocles in the face, returning to the earth. Then Deimos took his sword and walked to the dejected leader and held him upright, with his hands on his armor and mentioned:

"You were a great warrior, mortal. But unfortunately, it's over for you. What are your last words for your grave?"

Themistocles instead of speaking, gathered your last strength and put her hands on Deimos' face and then, wrapped her in a firm passionate kiss.

Deimos was suddenly amazed by the shocking act of Themistocles in kissing her and considered piercing him with his sword. However, that kiss aroused a feeling that Deimos had never experienced in his fierce life and suddenly he dropped his sword and grabbed Themistocles's back and waist, and began to return this warrior's kiss.

Soon their tongues dueled sensuously, for dominance, both tasting the metallic taste of their partner's blood. But they were excited and in love to care.

At the end of the kiss, Themistocles told Deimos:

"So this is the taste of a goddess's kiss. I can't wait when I go to Olympus."

And Themistocles succumbed to tiredness and fell asleep.

And Deimos, still stunned by the kiss and the Themistocles statement, made her make a decision that will change her life forever.

***

In the first hours that Helios rode with the morning sun, another patrol in the Athens army found the Themistocles patrol entirely slaughtered, with dismembered bodies, in screams of silence, in a macabre vision. Boeotia devoured more Athenian victims.

Then the patrol leader noticed an important detail in the middle of the bone and blood carnage.

"Where is the Argonaut's body?"

The light soldiers searched hard, but no trace of his remains was found, either in the clearing or anywhere.

Themistocles the Younger, The Argonaut, disappeared.


	2. Chapter Two

Empty...

Empty...

Empty...

An empty environment was around Themistocles the Younger.

The Argonaut was floating over this empty environment, a space in which infinity is even more infinite.

"I meet in Asphodel?"

"This nothing is my eternal punishment for longing for an Olympian woman?"

"Is this my martyrdom for possessing a goddess in a kiss and wishing her body in carnal love?"

Questions and more questions plagued Themistocles' troubled mind and out of nowhere, lived images emerged.

A black bear striking Themistocles in the abdomen with its dirty claws and in a fit of fury, struck a wooden rod above the skull of the beast that stunned it. Then he pulled out a hunting knife and pierced his eyes and then pierced the bear's half-open skull, murdering him once and for all.

A lightweight Athenian defector military man trying to steal his belongings and trying to strike him with his Xiphos sword. But Themistocles found a blind spot and grabbed the soldier's forearm and disarmed the sword and struck behind his leg and knocked him out with a rear naked choke, putting him to the ground.

In a pitched battle in Boeotia, Themistocles fought a Spartan hoplite in a shield hit, until the hoplite undo his shield and threw him to the ground and in the last instance, the future Argonaut a found a broken Dory spear, but with the tip still sharp. And when the hoplite would strike his spear in the fallen Athenian, Themistocles strayed from the blow to the ground and advanced with the broken Dory, piercing at once the Spartan's throat, spouting an enemy bloodbath into the man-eating land. And using a broken Dory and his abilities outside of orthodoxy, Themistocles caused four more deaths among the Army of Sparta before the fateful end and victory of Athens.

Thus was born the Argonaut of Athens.

Forcibly, his being reconstitutes his fateful night. His blasphemous discussion with his military equivalent, his routine patrol over the man-eating land, his vision of a person blessed with the strength of Herakles and as he approaches he realizes that she is a woman even more blessed with the beauty of Hera and Athena but with the ferocity and independence of Artemis and Aphrodite.

And with blow after blow, Themistocles learned that he was fighting a goddess who was as powerful in combat as she was beautiful in body. He struggled with everything he had, but he knew he would not win a deity. Thus the Argonaut was the witness of the carnage that his subordinates succumbed to before the bloody and sensual goddess.

Not giving up, Themistocles went forward and offered his last resistance, fought well, and delivered firm blows, but it was all in vain, and was overthrown by his divine opponent, and realizing his end, he also realized that he could fulfill his desire life. Thus Themistocles united his lips to Deimos's lips in a passionate kiss, taking her by surprise but at the same time, taken by a strange but hot will, leading Deimos to return the kiss of his peculiar enemy.

And then, exhaustion erased the Argonaut's vision.

On the few occasions when the Athenian warrior opened his eyes in a dull state, he felt that he was being carried under someone's shoulders and thus removed from Boeotia and the hunger for human flesh from that land, but Themistocles succumbed again to his wounds and exhaustion and returned to lose your consciousness.

His mind plotted where he was being taken, but in his being, he knew who was taking him.

"Deimos is escorted me for what?"

"Will they send me to Tartarus as a sacrilege to the gods of Olympus?"

"Will I be tortured cruelly for wanting to violate 'Deimos' virginity?"

"And which deity would take the human form of a voracious and charming warrior? Is it Athena, Artemis, Hera ..."

Questions and questions are formed about Young’s active mind since his destiny is as obscure as what he saw. Then a flickering light illuminated its darkness.

When opening his eyes, the Young observed the environment where he was, it was a cave that was formed by human hands, desecrating its nature, yet remaining the natural lines and near the thick wooden gate with bars there was the source of the light that he saw rather, coming from a torch that burned steadily and illuminated most of the cave.

As Themistocles arranged to get up, he noticed a ceramic tray, with pieces of Hellas bread and a glass that contained water. As far as you can tell, the Argonaut from Athens knew it was his first meal in his afterlife.

"What a pity, they could serve something more decent, since I will be tortured in Tartarus for all eternity," said the Young while eating bits of bread.

But he realized that he was too silent for Tartarus, as were the screams of agony and pain of the condemned and the burning laments of Ixion in his infernal wheel as Themistocles had imagined.

"How Tartar can be unless he wants to suffer from boredom. Disappointing."

At the end of Argonaut’s complaint, the thick wooden door began to open and at the entrance to the prison cave, that is the reason for his martyrdom and also the reason for the discovery of his divine desires.

The Deimos deity, appeared imposing and beautiful as the first time he met her, with her golden armor, white tunic, her shapely legs, strong and firm arms, shiny olive skin, and a beautiful and very feminine face, even with her fierce scowl.

Except that Deimos had not appeared alone, two strange individuals were standing beside her, dressed in dark hoodies and costumes and had instead of faces, were white marble masks with frightening features and adorned with blood red. They seemed to be on guard for Deimos, which in my view do a terrible job because Themistocles knew how to read the body movements of ordinary people and he realized that the "bodyguards" knew that they were in front of the Athenian military man who wounded his goddess.

"Are you enjoying your new accommodation, Malaka?" Deimos mentioned in his rugged voice.

"If this is Tartarus, it sucks, because it is boring to hurt here," said Themistocles indifferently.

"This is not Tartarus, stupid man, but he will become one for you if you say one wrong thing," said the man with the mask.

"Did I speak to you? No, then close that mouth and withdraw your insignificance, for I am talking to your 'goddess'," finished the Argonaut

"How dare you blaspheme against your goddess and us with that sewage pit you call your mouth, infidel of shit?" roared the other being with a mask.

"I didn't blaspheme with your beautiful goddess, I cursed your colleague there, and if you ever curse me again, you'll be sorry."  
Enraged, the insulted masked man pulled out a sharp, ornate dagger and pointed threateningly at Themistocles.

"Your life will pay for your blasphemy, filthy."

And he advanced with fury towards Themistocles, but the Argonaut grabbed the wrist of the masked attacker and with dexterity and strength, bent him, bringing the unfortunate man to the ground with a broken wrist.

Then, to finish off, the Athenian took the hand of the man who held the dagger and pierced the jugular until the end of the blade, almost beheading him.

Horrified, the second man in the mask tried to pull something out to attack the Athenian but fumbled with fear. In the meantime, Themistocles took the dead masked dagger and hurled it, hitting the forearm where he was going to catch it, he doesn't know what.

Deimos was a stone witness to the Argonaut's actions, but he had no fearful attitude, but of pure interest, seeing how this warrior defeated his bodyguards as if he were nothing. Something unknown had awakened that woman with the grandeur of a goddess and that man was responsible. Deimos wanted to know more about him.

"That's enough! You worm, take the other worm's useless carcass and leave me alone with the prisoner."

The masked man dying in pain with the dagger in his arm, implored:

"Goddess, my arm was almost taken off, I'm in a lot of pain."

Then Deimos grabbed the handle of the dagger where it stuck in the agonized man's arm and twisted it cruelly, making the masked man squirm in pain.

"Are you questioning me, worm? Do you dare question your divinity?"

"Forgive me, goddess, I will obey I swear," said the masked man, writhing with sadism.

"Get out of here and take that shit bag with you," snapped Deimos, yanking the dagger from his arm, gushing blood.

Themistocles observed the actions of the woman-goddess with the sum of astonishment and admiration, she had attracted his attention since he saw her in his divine glory. The Young wanted to find out more about this goddess among men.

"Not that I feel sorry for this son without a mother, but I didn't need to torture him. Just with his attitude, would any little man shit between his legs."

"You don't give me that hypocrisy of shit, Malaka. You ended up getting your hands dirty and killing one of my lackeys, don't give a goddess a headache," snapped Deimos

"You can be quite powerful than all the men in the world. But you are not a goddess." dialogue Themistocles

Deimos came forward furiously and grabbed the sides of Themistocles' armor.

"As you dare blaspheme against me, I can tear you apart with my own hands."

Themistocles was not intimidated either by the threat or by being raised by armor by a divine woman with fury and sensuality.

"A goddess has the ability to help mortals, especially the innocent, and shares her benevolence with them thus becoming venerated for her virtue."

Deimos looks on with curiosity and pays more attention to the Argonaut mentality, while he continues to speak ...

"You, on the other hand, seek this devotion for fear and blood, and always, there will always be a person who will oppose your divinity until you are erased from existence beyond existence.

We took off with a furious new determination and roared ...

"I will not be wiped out by anyone, who believes in benevolence and love for others is that they are the real weak like you. I was never created to be weak, and not to become weak."

Deimos then released Themistocles, making him crash against the cave wall.

"Being compassionate and benevolent with the innocent is the true meaning of being strong, for a god worshiped by fear is a God who will never be loved, and will be a god erased from existence."

"You still have these silly stories, what do you know about the gods, mortal?"

"I know what mortals know, that when our gods frighten and hate us, we mortals want to erase us all. Civilizations themselves erased their divinities, I learned this with my conscience open.

Deimos grunted with disdain but did not reply with a sharp reply, plunging the cave with the torch in silence.

Themistocles decided to ask something that was unusual for a being like Deimos.

"Why didn't you kill me in our fight in Boeotia, Deimos?"

The ferocious woman who imposes herself as a goddess replied.

"I was simply curious about you, who condemned to death would kiss the lips of your executioner who would cut your throat and put an end to your miserable existence?"

"I know that a condemned man who thought he had confronted one and wanted to taste the divine flavor of an Olympian before my trip to Hades, evidently I was wrong," finished Themistocles.

"So you think I'm not a goddess, that I don't deserve anyone's respect?" Deimos mentioned it in a low voice, even as he returned to wield the dagger of the masquerade that the Argonaut killed.

"You have my respect as a warrior, you are a better fighter than I am. But I do not owe you respect as a goddess for realizing that you are cruel to the innocent."

"You'd better choose your words carefully, Malaka, or may your last words," Deimos kept his voice low and his dagger steady.

And in an unusual act, Themistocles, took Deimos' female hand that contained the dagger and took it against her own throat.

"So keep me silent, I won't go back to what I believe and I won't even lie to my end."

Deimos kept his hand firmly on the handle of the dagger only to hesitate to cut the man's throat, and after a while, the woman-goddess kept the dagger in the belt of his golden armor.

And Deimos grunted in his sexy voice ... "Malaka."

The Argonaut of Athens had seen Deimos with a serious and melancholy look, very characteristic when he saw the unusual matter of existence. And Deimos was an unusual woman, not just as a warrior but as a person.

"So, what happens now?"

"You will remain here until I decide what use you have to me. It will not make any difference to you the Athenian army thinks you are dead."

However, a physical nuisance plagued Themistocles. A kind of warmth with the will. A desire he felt when he was in the presence of Deimos, Themistocles had never felt this desire with any woman for his Pygmalion complex, to find the perfect woman in his personal sense of the word "perfect".

And possessed by that will, but preserving his sense of respect, he asked Deimos ...

"Before I leave, can I kiss you on the lips one last time?"

Deimos interrupted his action of leaving for that question.

"And for what reason would you allow your mortal lips to join my divine lips?"

"I hadn't heard any complaints from you when we kissed our first time," Themistocles mentioned.

"And above all, I want to do it right this time, with your consent."

Deimos' unconscious had been struck by the words of this unusual man. In all of her existence, none of her mentors in the Cult of the Kosmos had asked her for permission to take liberties with her, and in time she has not asked permission for anyone to carry out her will, nor for the members and mentors of the Cult.

According to her, this is one of the principles of being strong, doing everything you want, all the most terrible acts without anyone to stop them. But this man Themistocles was different, he is a strong man, he imposed a good fight on her and he had not been intimidated by her presence, but he had asked her permission to kiss his lips. An intriguing being that Deimos wanted to discover its mysteries.

"Understanding that you don't want to kiss me because your divinity allows ..." Themistocles was interrupted suddenly when Deimos stepped forward and locked his lips on his in a fierce and passionate kiss.

Themistocles was surprised by the sudden attitude of the ferocious and attractive woman who barely had time to return her fervor.

"Calm down Deimos, kissing is more than hands crushing the body and the lips devouring your head," The Argonaut told him while taking her slightly away from him.

Deimos had not understood Themistocles' strange reaction ... "What are you saying with that, you wanted my lips to yours, Malaka."

"Kissing is an act that people express their affection and love,. No man in your life, kissed you affectionately? Your brother, your father?"

Deimos' confused expression changed to suppressed rage and Deimos punched the cave floor, causing a slight crack while making his hand bleed.

"I don't have a brother, I don't have a father," Deimos grunted in his anger.

Themistocles realized that he touched a delicate spot in Deimos, so Themistocles changed the subject to explain.

"Don't press your lips too tightly, make them soft and flexible."

Out of curiosity, Deimos followed Themistocles' instructions.

"And know that relating to kissing is not a conquest of attack with injury, delicacy touches love even more," added Themistocles.

Deimos didn't know where the Argonaut's words would take her, but he wanted to find out about that man's secrets and by paying attention to his sayings you can learn more about what makes him a man, and maybe use what you know against Themistocles.

Both approached little by little and then joined in a chaste and soft kiss. Themistocles stroked Deimos 'braided, silky hair, while Deimos roughly stroked Themistocles' firm arm, but he didn't care and continued to caress his hair.

Over time, the kiss between them became more physical and passionate and both beings clung and softened clumsily in a pure act of unconsciousness and possessed by will, Themistocles and Deimos untied each other's combat armor until just keep your underwear on.

"What is this feeling in my body, Themistocles? I never felt that in my life"

"You are the first time that you call me by my name, instead of Malaka."

"It's your name, isn't it? And don't try to change the subject, I demand to know what I feel right now," said Deimos.

"This feeling is new to me too, because I feel that same feeling when I'm with you."

Deimos was bewildered by these confrontations of feelings that clashed within her, a question that she never experienced in her suffering existence, she didn't have an answer for that

"A will is not something to explain, it is something to emerge in your soul, feel and take this feeling for yourself," finished Themistocles.

Deimos decided to accept what Argonaut said for now and accepted the feeling that enveloped her.

With their underwear wrapped around their bodies, Themistocles laid Deimos gently in the fabrics of their armor. Her strong and feminine body was full of scars from countless battles, but for Themistocles, it made Deimos even more beautiful in your eyes.

You are very attractive as a goddess of Olympus. "

"Of course, I am a goddess, so I am the most beautiful of all," said Deimos arrogantly.

Themistocles snorted at the woman's arrogance with the stature of a deity, but he said nothing to them.

The Athenian kissed each of Deimos' combat scars charitably while massaging his body with his skillful hands. The warrior woman, in turn, held the sides of Themistocles firmly, reacting well to acts of love.

However, a worrying light came to Themistocles' mind, with its outstanding Pygmalion complex, it maintained its masculine chastity and for this reason, it has never had any sexual intercourse with any woman until now.

But Themistocles maintained this adversity for himself and hadn't told Deimos because he didn't want to ruin this will.

By pure instinct and male lust, Themistocles guided his pulsating member like a heart into Deimos' moist and feminine interior, and in a firm blow, pushed his member into the goddess's womb.

Deimos clenched his teeth and made an expression of pain that the Argonaut had never seen in her since they met.

"Fuck! That hurts. Malaka!" Deimos swore aloud.

And Themistocles was surprised by Deimos's agony as he impaled his belly, and seeing his genitals, he realized why she was in pain.

Seeing the area of Deimos 'womb, she was slightly trailing with warm blood, as was Themistocles' throbbing member.

This way he realized that it was Deimos' first time to sex, just like Themistocles.

"I'm sorry for causing you to pain Deimos, I didn't want it to start like this with us," Themistocles apologized profusely.

"Be quiet! You think I will fall apart with this little pain that your 'thing' caused me. I can resist much more than that, you can continue with what you do," said Deimos.

"I don't know if it's a good idea, you could end up getting seriously hurt by it ..."

"If you don't do exactly what I tell you now, I'll gut your body with a fucking fish! Got it, Malaka?"

Seized by the desire to please her than by the threat of the sexy woman in his arms, Themistocles gladly obeyed her and returned his member to Deimos' womb.

As expected, Deimos felt pain again. So Themistocles simply kept his member inside her womb so that, the once imposing goddess could assimilate the pain she feels in her private parts, and in a short time, Deimos overcame the pain she felt.

And with a slight nod, Deimos allowed the Argonaut to proceed with his advance.

The swollen axis of Themistocles moved in slow, rhythmic movements. in and out of his womb, he pushed gently. Tight muscles of Deimos' vagina, they instinctively grabbed the muscular intruder and prevented him from escaping. Pushing female hips up and tightening her legs begged for more. Earlier than expected, the sound of arbitrary moans and screams of pleasure drove away from the echoes of a scream. The body of Deimos and Themistocles were together in an ancient dance of carnal celebration.

Time after time, both great warriors were still sexually united, until both reached the peak of what they feel. And the two beings beyond humans collapsed ecstatic.

Deimos breathed heavily while taking his time in the cell with the Athenian prisoner and he felt it was the beginning of a new personal directive in his life.

Themistocles standing beside him, he watched Deimos in his naked glory and noticed a new light shining in her personality, she did not seem as cruel and bloodthirsty as she showed Argonaut.

"You look like a new person from what we knew before, Deimos," Themistocles dared to say.

Then, volatilely, Deimos drew his dagger and placed it in his throat.

"Don't you dare take me for a weakling! Isn't it because we share something I never did that I'm going to soften up with you, do we understand?"

"Loud and clear Deimos." Themistocles said decisively, not being intimidated.

Deimos put the dagger back in his armor, and took a deep breath, and talked.

"I am sorry for that, but I cannot be weak when I am able to change the world and forge humans into strong people like me. I cannot soften for anything in this world, do you understand Themistocles?"

"I understand, but you need to believe me, knowing how to value people is a clear sign of being strong Deimos, believe me." mentioned Themistocles.

We gave it just grunted in disdain.

"When will we see each other again?"

"I will be very busy in conducting these ambitious and useless malakes for a new dawn, so it will take some time for us to be together again. But don't worry, you will be treated well as my prisoner of honor, and maybe even a man of honor of the cult. "

"That I will doubt, since I don't get along with authorities because of what I believe, the Athens army that says so," the Argonaut mentioned while inspecting his surroundings.

"This we will see over time, see around."

"I will wait for Deimos."

The goddess woman stopped holding the thick wooden door and after a while said ...

"Kassandra."

"What did you say?"

"My real name is Kassandra, no one in the Cult knows that."

Themistocles then smiled fondly.

"Thank you very much, Kassandra."

And Kassandra left the cave and locked the door and Themistocles thought he saw a sincere smile on her lips.

EMPTY...

Empt…

Emp…

Em....

E…

…

The empty in Themistocles' soul has extinguished thanks to Kassandra. 

The goddess of your heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome from me. To the next.


End file.
